Past
by Gabriella.Scarlet
Summary: Aun y con la muerte de Mikoto, Fushimi tenía una "vida" en SCEPTER 4. Pero todo cambia cuando al despertar, descubre que es nuevamente un estudiante de secundaria. Ahora que sus lazos con Misaki están intactos ¿Podrá evitar ser reemplazado por HOMRA? SaruMi, MikoRei, ShiroKuroh.
1. Chapter 1 - Psychopath

**Psychopath **

_No importa cuánto grite tu nombre, ni cuanto desee retroceder el tiempo. Verte alejarte cada vez más y conocer la palabra soledad en su máxima expresión. No, nunca me intereso nadie más aparte de Misaki. Si podía estar solo con él, entonces lo demás dejaba de tener importancia. Pero, nunca tuvo significado cuanto te llame, o cuantas veces te miraba con melancolía a distancia de la barra en el bar, mis sentimientos nunca fueron capaces de llegar a ti._

_Misaki… Misaki… mírame con odio, para siempre._

Era una noche nevada en medio de la ciudad. Había sido un día de trabajo normal, nada fuera de lo común. Bueno, así había sido hasta que sus instintos una vez más despertaron. Más no era culpa del joven azul. Su apasionante ira irradiaba cada vez que escuchaba al escandaloso Skater. Saruhiko siempre sentía detener su corazón cuando escuchaba la voz de Misaki.

—Al final, no tienes más remedio que crear tu propio camino en este mundo, con tu propio poder. Los débiles serán fácilmente eliminados como niños— Saruhiko dijo mientras el otro se mantenía sin dar respuesta. Mirando apenas ligeramente enojado. Fushimi lo recordaba, dejo HOMBRA por esa misma razón. Tenía que volverse más fuerte de alguna forma, de conseguir más poder.

El poder para defenderse, por lo que no tendría que depender de los demás, y tal vez poder estar en condiciones de proteger a Misaki como no pudo en el pasado. De alguna manera él veía su debilidad como responsable de alejar a Misaki. Si hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte, él habría sido el héroe de Misaki, y las cosas no hubiesen ido como lo hicieron.

—El día en que me entiendas nunca llegará. Por eso, no tienes más opción que continuar odiándome, Misaki~ — Saruhiko reaccionó con una sonrisa, desenvainando su espada y esperando la reacción del contrario.

— ¡Cállate mono! ¡No se que tenga que ver esto con nuestra pelea pendiente! — Misaki respondió ofendido. Sus ojos ardían aun más que las llamas rojas. Pero el azul sabía que esta vez había algo diferente en sus ojos. Fushimi era el traductor personal de esa mirada.

Fushimi anhelaba la emoción, y eso es lo que mejor podía brindarle Misaki. Puesto que no podían volver a ser amigos, ahora que eran enemigos, Saruhiko estaba dispuesto a tomar la ira y la violencia, y para ello provocaba peleas cada vez más letales, tratando de empujar Misaki a su límite, para luchar en serio, con todo lo que tiene. Saruhiko no obtenía nada de admiración como lo solía tener Mikoto, pero el odio también funcionaba. Mientras Misaki reaccionase con tanta fuerza a causa de él, demostraría que todavía tiene un lugar en el corazón de Misaki, que todavía importa de alguna manera. Todo vale.

— ¿Por qué había de hacerlo? Mi~sa~ki~- — Desafío. Su costumbre y hábito personal. Incluso en estas circunstancias, todavía quería obtener el odio del contrario. O al menos eso es lo que se hacía creer a sí mismo.

Misaki atacó impulsivamente apenas con el bate como era costumbre. Saruhiko danzaba disfrutando el odio en esos ojos, solo defendiéndose en un principio, deseando que los ataques fuesen dirigidos a muerte. Pero después preparándose para atacar. No sería lo mismo ahora que Misaki no tenía poderes.

Mikoto ahora estaba muerto.

Esa fue la razón principal del aparente encuentro. Por supuesto que no fue casualidad. Saruhiko quería observar el nuevo estado de Misaki. Quien, ahora era una persona normal. Su voluntad seguía al borde de lo irracional e incluso estúpido. Pero eso es lo que a Saruhiko le encantaba de él.

Cuchillos con llamas azules fueron lanzados. Una sublime sonrisa cruza los labios del Saruhiko al ver como uno de ellos golpea a Misaki. Su sangre estaba vertida en aquella arma, y por dentro deseaba que fueran las propias llamas de su clan las que lo quemaran. Tal como en el pasado —Te lo dije antes, Misaki. Me he vuelto mucho más fuerte. Además, en tu estado actual… ¿No sería más fácil escucharme?

Saruhiko estaba cansado. Estaba en claro, estaba muy cansado. Probablemente quería quedarse con Misaki más que nada, pero no podía aguantar más, estar siempre mirando desde el exterior. No era sólo que Misaki estuviese siempre hablando de Mikoto. Pero a partir de ese momento Misaki dejo de escuchar lo que tenía que decir Saruhiko.

Sin embargo ahora era diferente. Mikoto ya no estaba. De alguna forma el camino había quedado libre. Pero, la victoria sabía demasiado amarga incluso a estas alturas.

—Esto no se ha acabado mono traidor…—Misaki se levanto con dificultad, mientras la sangre corría por su brazo—HOMBRA a diferencia de ustedes no es una marca de poder…con o sin ella, ¡Sigue existiendo nuestro orgullo!

—Tsk— Saruhiko respondió molesto. Realmente nada había cambiado. Tal vez, tratar de hablar con Misaki sería solo una pérdida de tiempo. Sería mejor luchar como siempre lo hacían. Pero sin poderes… realmente no tenía sentido. —Desafiarme en tu condición, es lo mas idiota que has hecho. ¿No será que solo buscas consuelo?

Misaki sintió una punzada de dolor por esas palabras. — ¡No! ¡Alguien como tú no puede pensar en otros!

_Y justo tú me lo dices._ Fushimi pensó, realmente enfadado. —Si supieras…

— ¿Qué cosa? ¡Ustedes tienen a su rey! ¿Pero yo…realmente que tengo yo ahora?

Saruhiko se sorprendió, por unos segundos bajando la guardia. En ese instante Misaki no dudo en atacar nuevamente, lanzando su bate de forma parecida a cuando peleaba con Yatogami Kuroh, el perro negro. Fushimi apenas fue capaz de esquivar el ataque, cuando la furia del antiguo rojo se convirtió en algo muy distinto.

—Joder…Mikoto-san, Totsuka-san… ellos eran realmente buenas personas. Nos dieron un hogar. —Misaki ahora totalmente desarmado, miraba hacia el suelo con cierta impotencia. Saruhiko solo observo sin saber cómo reaccionar. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que vio otra expresión de Misaki que no fuese odio. —Mono estúpido… ¿No vas a decir algo? Ellos también eran tus amigos, ¿No?

Saruhiko miro hacia otro lado. Como siempre, no podía decir las palabras adecuadas. Su garganta realmente ardía. Cualquier cosa sincera que pronunciara seria acabar con todo el espectáculo que mantuvo por años. Mostraría su debilidad a Misaki. Cosa que jamás iba a permitir. No volvería a ser débil. —No, yo no soy como ustedes. —Fue su única respuesta.

Misaki rio. —Es verdad, nunca serás como nosotros. —Dijo mientras se levantaba, presionando su nueva herida con fuerza. Esta era la segunda vez que el mono le dejaba algún tipo de cicatriz. Incluso Misaki se empezaba a sentir su libreta personal de firmas.

— ¿A dónde irás en ese estado? ¡Lo imbécil debe tener un límite! —Saruhiko elevo su voz una vez que Yata comenzó a alejarse. — ¿Kusanagi-san aun...?

— ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! —Misaki miro enfadado— ¡Esta vez será un empate, a la próxima te venceré definitivamente!

Saruhiko no mostro ninguna expresión en su rostro. Un simple "Tsk" salió de sus labios, por el momento. Misaki se alejaba cada vez más. De nuevo dándole la espalda.

— ¿Por qué?... —Mencionó al fin. Una mezcla entre decepción y orgullo invadieron el rostro del azul. —Tu preciado rey está muerto, y aun así…

No debió decir esas palabras. Sabía que debían mantenerse como pensamientos, enterrados en lo más profundo de sí. Debía desistir de llamar con todas sus fuerzas a quien ya no le pertenecía. Pero en este punto, solo deseaba obtener una respuesta. ¿Por qué siempre Mikoto antes que él? ¿Por qué Misaki no estaba roto, suplicando por disculpas?

—También era tu rey. —Respondió aun de espaldas. Pero, voltea lentamente a medias, mostrando solo su perfil — ¿Por qué odias tanto HOMBRA?

Saruhiko miró con una sonrisa. —No te confundas Misaki. Nunca he tenido ningún interés en esos criminales.

A diferencia de muchas ocasiones, Misaki no gritó ni ataco. —… Realmente eres un tipo deprimente, Saru. No eres como solías ser. —Miró una vez más su brazo, que realmente estaba peor que hace unos momentos. Fue entonces cuando subió a su patineta y se marchó.

Saruhiko solo lo observó, mientras oscurecía todavía más. Seguramente tendría mucho trabajo y papeleo aburrido por hacer. Por lo que seguir a Misaki no sería buena opción. Y más si planeaba ir al bar de Kusanagi, donde prácticamente estaría rodeado. Podría acabar con ellos en un instante, pero…

— _No eres como solías ser._

—Fushimi — Awashima dijo en un tono estricto. Típico de la molesta mujer, desde el punto de vista de él. Claro, ahora estaba en el cuartel. Su mente había estado en otro lado, como siempre— ¿Completaste la misión?

— Si. Los informes ya están listos — Respondió sin el más mínimo interés. A lo que la mayor solo entrecerró los ojos — Me voy a dormir.

Una vez en su recamara, Saruhiko retiro sus lentes y capa, para después recostarse en la cama. Repasando cuidadosamente la conversación de hoy.

—_HOMBRA a diferencia de ustedes no es una marca de poder…con o sin ella, ¡Sigue existiendo nuestro orgullo!_

— ¿Quien es el verdadero traidor, Misaki? —Saruhiko hablo en voz baja, mirando hacia el techo —Sin tus poderes no tiene caso. Sería demasiado obvio el hecho de que me he estado conteniendo todo este tiempo…

— Además, había algo diferente en tus ojos, ni siquiera odio reflejaban en mí. —Lo que se suponía debía durar para siempre, apenas y se mantuvo por un par de años. En un principio fue su amistad, y más adelante incluso su rivalidad. Realmente, a fin de cuentas las personas salían con la misma facilidad que entran a la vida.

El sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos. Estaba seguro de que la teniente le había dejado muy en claro que podía descansar. Además, era muy tarde como para horas extras. Saruhiko se levantó molesto, colocándose los lentes y preguntándose que podría ser tan importante como para "despertarlo".

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó con cierta amabilidad, esperando a que fuese Seri. Sin embargo, se trataba del propio rey azul quien llamaba. — ¿Qué sucede?

— Fushimi-kun, lamento despertarte. El hecho de que este aquí debe decirte la importancia de la situación. —Munakata comenzó, acomodándose los lentes. Un poco desconcertado por ver a Fushimi sin la capa azul, solo con la camisa blanca y los pantalones grises. —Necesito que vengas enseguida.

Resultaba incomodo tener a quien todos llamaban héroe entre los azules, y verdugo entre los antiguos rojos. Saruhiko asintió — ¿Se trata de un strain?

—Te contare los detalles en el camino, por ahora vístete—dijo mientras se marchaba, siendo escoltado por los demás azules.

— ¿Qué podrá ser tan importante para…—Saruhiko se detuvo al instante. No, ya no tenía importancia. No para él. Se cambio rápidamente. Al menos podría desquitarse un rato con los restos del clan rojo.

Una sonrisa maniaca cruzó su rostro. Podría acabar con todos ellos y observar la expresión de Misaki. Definitivamente tendría que odiarlo con más fuerza.

Una vez dentro de los helicópteros, todas las unidades se dirigían a una misma dirección. Saruhiko esta vez no recibió ninguna orden más que mantenerse con Awashima Seri y Munakata Reisi. ¿Cuál era el caso de traerlo si no iba a organizar a las tropas? No es como si realmente le interesara, pero todo se estaba volviendo muy sospechoso.

—El equipo está listo para aterrizar, el objetivo ha sido rodeado—Seri avisó firme, mientras el rey asintió.

—Muy bien, es hora de observar su poder—Munakata Reisi suspiró, para después sonreír ligeramente hacia el joven en el otro extremo—Fushimi-kun, te he traído aquí para que veas el nacimiento de un rey.

El joven al instante cambió su rostro inexpresivo a uno de más interés. — ¿El rey rojo? —dijo mostrando cierta incomodidad, a lo que el mayor suspiró. Habían pasado ya varios meses desde la muerte de Mikoto Suoh, y de alguna forma seguía siendo extraño mencionarlo.

—No lo sabemos. Pero, a pesar de no poseer la espada de Damocles, muchos afirman que su poder es sorprendente—Señaló por la ventana hacia cierto punto, donde un gran grupo de personas estaba alrededor.

—Ese es… ¿Misaki? —Saruhiko sorprendido, no pudo evitar decir esas palabras. Misaki se encontraba entre esa multitud, junto con Anna, y muchos otros que solían pertenecer al clan rojo. Munakata miró de reojo, sin prestar atención a dicho comentario.

—Muchos tienen la idea de que es el rey rojo, por eso los antiguos miembros de Hombra han decidido transmitir su lealtad a un nuevo rey. Pero gracias a Awashima-san, planeamos mantener a raya este nuevo hecho—Munakata miró serio—no podemos permitir que la misma situación vuelva a repetirse.

—Así es. Fushimi, si las cosas llegan a ponerse violentas, necesitamos que lideres las tropas, y encarceles a cada involucrado—Seri dijo entrecerrando los ojos, dando cierta indirecta que le molestó al instante. —No te contengas.

Al menos esta vez ahí estaba la orden que estaba esperando.

— _¡No huesos! ¡No sangre! ¡No cenizas!_ — El sonido de la reducida multitud entusiasmada hizo entrecerrar los ojos a los tres azules presentes. Era cuestión de esperar.

Un resplandor invadió por completo el panorama. Ahora el fuego se hizo presente. El poderoso rojo apareció una vez más a la vista de todos.

— ¡Mikoto-san, no ha muerto en vano! —Misaki extendía sus brazos entusiasmado. Ninguno había prestado atención a los helicópteros de Scepter4. En este punto todos estaban muy confiados en el poder que iban a recuperar.

Anna miró encantada el hermoso rojo. —Hermoso…— Miró con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Un brillo que se desvaneció al instante y fue cambiado por preocupación. —Esta sensación es…—Anna miro nuevamente a la persona que emitía aquél resplandor. No, no podía ser esa persona de nuevo. Aquél color no era lo que parecía. —El es…

Finalmente la pequeña se desmayo, siendo Kusanagi quien la tomó entre sus brazos. Al ver las últimas reacciones de la pequeña, rápidamente apagó su cigarro y llamó la atención del resto. — ¡Salgan rápido de aquí, este no es-! — Pero, no tuvo oportunidad de terminar sus palabras cuando todos se vieron envueltos en una explosión.

— ¡Capitán! —Fue Awashima la que reacciono en pánico, siendo muchos de sus helicópteros también afectados. Y de alguna manera, también fue evidente su preocupación por cierto dueño del bar.

—Fue peor de lo que predije— Munakata menciono con preocupación, cosa que no mostraba usualmente —Fushimi-kun, rápido, salvemos a todos los que sean posibles-

Pero esas palabras no llegaron al joven, quien ya había desaparecido del avión.

Un gran salto que podría ser letal para cualquier persona normal, fue lo que realizó Fushimi sin dudarlo un solo instante. De inmediato las tropas aparecieron a su alrededor. —Ustedes, busquen sobrevivientes al impacto. Denle preferencia a la niña, ya que es un strain.

— ¿No buscaremos al responsable, señor? —Pregunto uno, retrocediendo al instante cuando una ráfaga de aire de su superior marchándose fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta.

—Seguro el culpable ya debe estar lejos de aquí, hagamos lo que nos ordeno Fushimi-san—respondió otro soldado, una vez que todos asintieron con un "si" y comenzaron la búsqueda.

Por otro lado, la velocidad de Fushimi entre las aparentes llamas rojas y escombros era impresionante. Aparecía de un segundo a otro en distintos lugares. Sabía que era una mala idea no actuar antes de que sucediera todo este incidente. Una vez más dejo la seguridad de Misaki a esos criminales.

—Misaki, Misaki, Misaki—Saruhiko decía preocupado de un lugar a otro. Paso poco tiempo antes de escuchar un ligero ruido debajo de los escombros. Al instante se acercó, utilizando todas sus fuerzas e incluso las llamas azules para destruir lo que obstruía su camino.

—Ag.…—La voz de Misaki lo tranquilizó al instante. Estaba casi inconsciente a este punto. — ¿S-Saru…?

—No hables—Saruhiko contestó seriamente. Lo tomó entre sus brazos, ya que al parecer su pierna estaba rota. Misaki realmente no protestó, solo porque finalmente quedó inconsciente.

Fushimi de inmediato iba a volver al helicóptero. Solo tenía que informar a Awashima-san sobre los daños y las personas rescatadas.

— ¿A dónde con tanta prisa? Y con esa cara…— Una voz misteriosa hizo reaccionar inmediatamente a Saruhiko. —No quería dejar vivos… Los azules se han vueltos realmente blandos ¿Eh?

Saruhiko no respondió. Miró a Misaki por unos instantes, tratando de esconder su preocupación —Así que tú debes ser el famoso nuevo rey rojo. No… ¿Quién eres realmente?

— ¡¿Eso qué importa?! —Respondió con aires de autosuficiencia. Llevaba una capa color negro, por lo que no se podía distinguir nada más que su siniestra voz. Su sonrisa creció un poco más —Eres interesante. Veo que el azul apenas y ocupa una parte de ti. Y tu otra mitad-

Fushimi lanzó cuchillos con llamas azules. No iba a soportar a este sujeto ni un minuto más. Tenía que retirarse y ayudar a Misaki. Aunque perder la oportunidad de atraparlo podría costarle caro, prefería mil veces salvar la vida de aquél que lo había dejado fuera de su vida por completo. Y mantendría esa decisión con orgullo.

—Apártate. No tengo tiempo para tí—Fushimi lanzó una mirada amenazante, mientras Yata se retorcía de dolor, cambiando a un color extraño.

—Ya lo veo. —Se quitó la capucha, siendo Fushimi el único que fue capaz de ver a aquella persona directamente. Con una sonrisa, se acercó una última vez—Se trata de tiempo.

Y llamas aparecieron alrededor de ellos. Saruhiko tomó a Misaki con fuerza, sintiendo como si el oxigeno de alrededor se agotara.

Escuchó las voces de Munakata y Awashima llamarlo al momento de verse rodeado por aquél poder. Incluso las tropas trataron de acercarse ante tal acción. Y a partir de ahí todo se vio en cámara lenta. Las llamas consumiendo poco a poco alrededor. Saruhiko perdiendo poco a poco el oxigeno, y Misaki inconsciente entre sus brazos.

No sabía ni siquiera quien era esa persona o de donde provenía el rey. Quizás era un strain, o tal vez realmente era el rey rojo. Uno malvado. Pero de lo único que estaba seguro, es que no deseaba morir de esa forma. No con Misaki muriendo también.

—Misaki, al menos tu…—Lo observó, como si estuviese dormido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo miró así? No era lo mismo buscarlo cada día para luchar. Realmente, su odio era apenas una pequeña parte de lo que realmente sentía en aquellos días. Una décima. No, una milésima parte de lo que en aquel tiempo lo emocionaba. Misaki, sin importar lo idiota que fuera, realmente…—…vive por mí.

Dijo levantándose con todas sus fuerzas, aun sin el oxigeno alrededor y con el fuego rojo tratando de acabar con él como en el pasado. No iba a permitir que muriesen de esa forma. Rápidamente utilizo su espada para repeler las llamas, que retrocedían apenas un poco. Finalmente, lanzando su espada por completo, abrió una pequeña brecha, que daba el suficiente espacio para escapar por unos segundos.

Sonrió apenas por unos instantes. —Me pegaste lo idiota, Misaki—Y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, fuera del fuego. Observo con una sonrisa más grande cuando Kusanagi-san fue quien lo atrapó.

En realidad no entendía el por qué de todos los presentes, la lucha había sido contra él. Pero realmente no le importaba conseguir respuestas ahora. No en el momento de su muerte.

Poco a poco sintió el oxigeno agotarse por completo, siendo una sombra la ultima que vio en el momento de cerrar sus ojos por completo.

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieses podido comprenderme?_

_¿Si yo hubiese hablado algo hubiese cambiado?_

_Pero soy obstinado._

_Y tú eres un idiota._

_Misaki._

* * *

Muchos proyectos entre manos. No suelo llenarme de un proyecto tras otro nuevo, pero cuando lo hago, es porque realmente me gusta, importa, y definitivamente me llama la atención una pareja. Y en este caso era necesario llevar lo que tenía mi mente a la realidad.

SaruMiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Este capítulo es la introducción. A pesar de tener varias historias, de alguna forma sigo siendo nueva en esto. Espero que les llame la atención. Es para contribuir a las historias en español que nosotros también merecemos. ¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Chapter 2 - Stalker

**Stalker **

— ¡Saru! ¡Despierta! — Una voz molesta que insistía desde hace unos diez minutos. Se escuchaba realmente similar a…

Un segundo. ¿Estaba vivo? No esperaba salir ileso después de aquello. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados. ¿Dónde estaba?

Lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron, siendo la primera persona en su camino un mocoso. De nuevo, realmente parecido a Misaki.

Ya estaba alucinando. — ¿Estoy vivo? —Fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

— ¡Estás loco! ¡Pero si, también estas vivo! —Respondió el otro mientras tomaba su frente, revisando si tenía temperatura —Bueno, todo parece estar bien. No vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma.

— ¿Qué le pasó al rey falso? ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó aun sin mucha confianza en el aparente extraño. Realmente era idéntico a Misaki, pero era demasiado joven. Además podía estar alucinando. Si realmente está vivo, pudo ser afectado por los poderes de aquel ser. Ese niño podría ser una ilusión.

—Enserio te golpeaste fuerte…—Miró preocupado— ¡Soy Yata Misaki!

Saruhiko sonrió —Tsk, ¿Y ahora te sientes orgulloso de tu nombre? Tú no eres Misaki.

El más pequeño se sonrojó — ¡O-Oye! Tú ya sabes lo molesto que es que usen mi primer nombre. Es demasiado…_femenino_ — Menciono en voz baja esto último —Pero no es como si me hicieras caso de todas formas, ¿Verdad, Saruhiko? —Dijo dándole un codazo, con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa. ¿Qué?

—No hagas esto…—Respondió entrecerrando los ojos—No es gracioso. Esto no es la secundaria. Al menos dime qué pasó con Anna…

Lo primero que hizo fue revisar debajo de su camisa. Ya sabía que su marca de HOMRA había desaparecido hace tiempo, pero lo sorprendente fue que ni siquiera había marcas de quemaduras ahí. Miro a otra dirección, en cuanto devolvió la mirada hacia Misaki.

— ¿Anna? Saru, ahora si comienzas a asustarme. —Misaki dijo mirando serio, tomándolo del brazo—Un nerd como tú de repente se pone a alucinar cosas…

—H-Hey ¿A dónde vamos? —Saruhiko preguntó molesto, sin ser capaz de saber cómo reaccionar al agarre de Misaki. Realmente parecía estar convencido de ser un estudiante de secundaria.

Se encontraban en la parte más alta de la escuela, donde regularmente se reunían para comer. Bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar al área de enfermería. Misaki aun tomando a Saruhiko del brazo, rápidamente abrió la puerta, donde simplemente lo lanzó hacia adentro de la habitación.

— ¡Aquí es! Doctor podría…— Corto sus palabras al instante, mientras Saruhiko miró con duda. Pero después de apenas unos segundos, lo entendió.

— ¿Si? —La joven doctora los observo con una sonrisa. Saruhiko entrecerró la mirada, pensando que los sonrojos de Misaki no tenían sentido.

—No pasa nada, ya nos íbamos—Saruhiko respondió, siendo detenido una vez más por el más pequeño.

—N-No, lo que sucede es que mi amigo tiene alucinaciones—Yata dijo totalmente sonrojado, mientras la doctora miró al otro como si se tratase de un grave enfermo.

— ¿Qué? —Fue lo único que respondió Fushimi, mientras la doctora lo tomaba con él.

—Ven, te hare unos estudios—Simplemente lo tomaban como si fuese totalmente normal. Y eso no estaba bien. ¿No recordaban el hecho de que es un integrante de Scepter4? ¿Este sujeto era realmente Misaki? Bueno, lucia exactamente igual. Sería imposible decir que no es el. Pero…

Esta calidez dolía. Y él no quería aceptarlo.

La doctora hizo revisiones simples, un proceso aburrido para Saruhiko. Solo le interesó su propia imagen en el espejo. El uniforme de secundaria junto con aquél peinado de ese entonces. Realmente no tenía sentido.

Pasaron un par de minutos, mientras Misaki daba vueltas por todo el consultorio. Hasta que finalmente ambos salieron. — ¿Y como está?

—Tu amigo está perfectamente normal. Debe ser solo el cansancio. Necesita darse más tiempo a sí mismo—Respondió con una sonrisa, aun haciendo sonrojar a Yata.

—B-Bueno, es verdad. Has estado realmente agotado estos días, Saru—Misaki miró hacia el suelo—No han sido tiempos fáciles.

Entonces algo hizo clic en la mente de Saruhiko.

— ¿Vivimos en las calles o algo así? —Preguntó fríamente, también desviando la mirada hacia el suelo. La doctora miró con cierta melancolía.

—Sí. No tienes que recordármelo—Misaki respondió con algo de tristeza. —Bueno, nos vemos. ¡G-Gracias por todo! —Respondió una vez más con una gran sonrisa. Esta vez Saruhiko lo siguió inconscientemente.

Caminaron sin rumbo entre las aulas y escaleras hasta llegar finalmente a su clase. El día realmente paso rápido y Fushimi había sido un genio mucho más de lo normal. Respondió a todas las preguntas y obtuvo excelencia en todos los exámenes. E incluso de vez en cuando Misaki podía jurar verlo sonreír por un nanosegundo, aunque eso sería exagerarlo demasiado.

—Vivimos en las calles…solo tú y yo. Nadie más— Saruhiko tarareó una vez llegó la hora de salida. Misaki miró, levantando una ceja.

—Realmente estás raro. Nunca había visto a nadie tan felíz de estar en la quiebra—Misaki dijo con las manos en los bolsillos, sacando de inmediato uno de sus videojuegos.

Saruhiko no respondió. Realmente esa no era su vida. De alguna forma se estaba engañando demasiado. Es verdad, ilusionarse tan pronto no podía ser bueno. Cambió unos instantes aquella mirada a la misma seriedad de aquellos días. No quería levantar mas sospechas, tan pronto.

— ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? —Saruhiko preguntó con su aparente carácter. Recordaba perfectamente esta época, por lo que no fue difícil volver a su comportamiento de ese entonces.

—Podemos ir a donde siempre, a jugar videojuegos. O ver a las personas pasar en la ciudad. — Misaki dijo encogiendo los hombros —Tal vez encontremos trabajo de esa forma.

— ¡No! —Saruhiko interrumpió, mirando realmente enfadado.

—O-Oye, bien. Los videojuegos entonces—Misaki retrocedió un poco—Vaya, calma hombre. Nunca me habías asustado de ese modo.

Saruhiko miró dudoso —…Realmente, quiero dejar de ver a otras personas.

Sus recuerdos comenzaban a surgir. Uno de esos días sin mucho sentido, cuando veían a las personas pasar, con la esperanza de cambiar algo. Un solo hombre, un solo clan, logro cambiarlo todo.

El mundo de Saruhiko se vino abajo una vez que ellos le arrebataron a Misaki. Si iba a quedarse en esta época por algún tiempo, no pensaba cometer los mismos errores.

Tenía que evitar conocer a HOMRA.

—Bien, igualmente si no conseguimos un lugar o algo así, las cosas se pondrán más complicadas—Misaki menciono, algo desanimado— ¡Pero, seremos salvados de algún modo, ya verás!

_Si esta vez yo pudiese salvarte a ti… ¿Me mirarías con admiración, como lo hiciste con Mikoto?_

—Ve buscando sitios para rentar — Saruhiko dijo con voz firme —De preferencia algo no muy caro.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Misaki miró con interés—Este no es momento para bromas.

—Si los persuades, puede que bajen el precio—Saruhiko continuo, como si en realidad estuviese hablando solo—Con el salario del Scepter 4, debería ser suficiente. Debería tener el dinero de la renta en menos de un mes. Cubriendo las horas extras puedo-

—Saru…—Misaki miró, suspirando—Siempre actúas así. No necesitas hacer esto tu solo. Ya que estás tan insistente, ayudaré también ¿Entiendes?

Saruhiko miró sorprendido de vuelta, siendo cortado al instante de sus pensamientos —Misaki ¿Quieres trabajar? Así jamás pasaras la secundaria

— ¡Oye! ¡Se supone que para eso me enseñas matemáticas! —Miró hacia otro lado — ¡Además, no voy a dejar un amigo solo! ¡Estamos juntos en esto, Saruhiko!

Sus ojos brillaron en serio. No recordaba este tipo de Misaki. Aquel que podía estar con una mirada que aparentaba cierto enojo. Pero había más que eso. Orgullo, valor, y de cierta forma algo de admiración.

— Enserio, detente…—Dijo tomando su rostro, sonriendo de una forma algo enfermiza. — ¿En serio quieres que crea esta farsa, Mi~sa~ki?

Yata tragó saliva nervioso. Se mantuvo en silencio observando a este extraño Fushimi. Algo estaba mal con él. Tenía su apariencia pero definitivamente había una gran diferencia. — ¿Qué te pasa?

—Solo no puedo creerlo. No puedo creerte—Dijo tomándolo con fuerza de los hombros, arrastrándolo todo el camino. Misaki no opuso resistencia. Si Saruhiko hacia algo como eso, debía tener una buena razón. Paso un rato hasta llegar a un viejo lugar. El mismo donde sellaron su contrato como enemigos.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? —Misaki miró alrededor, notando que era un simple callejón. Posiblemente Saruhiko estaba a punto de volverse loco o algo así. Por lo que solo escucharía lo que tenía que decir. Y si aun alucinaba, tendría que buscar calmarlo por la fuerza.

—Ya sabes…— Saruhiko dijo tomando su propia camisa, enseñando parte de su pecho. Donde correspondía la cicatriz —Solía haber algo ahí…pero desapareció.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Misaki miró asustado. No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando—Estás más grave de lo que creí.

No había marca del clan, tampoco quedaba la _carne_ quemada. En realidad, fue lo primero que Saru observo cuando llego a este lugar. Si bien su edad había cambiado, no iba a permitir que aquella marca desapareciera de ahí.

—Eso no importa… Esta es la prueba de que estás mintiendo—Saruhiko sonrió, aun sin soltar a Misaki de la camisa, e incluso levantándolo unos centímetros en el aire. Fushimi comenzó a presionarse el pecho con fuerza, rasgando su propia piel con sus manos, dejando marcas de raspaduras que amenazaban con sangrar—No me importa que tan joven seas. Tú y el siempre serán iguales.

Misaki finalmente agotó su paciencia y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, tomándolo por sorpresa. De inmediato el mayor retrocedió tomando aire, sin esperar que tan pronto hubiese acabado con la paciencia del otro. ¿Realmente lo había perdido tan rápido? No importaba. Jamás-

— ¡Saru estúpido, eso fue por hacerte daño! —Misaki gritó, indignado— ¡Una cosa es estar raro, pero otra muy diferente es hacerte daño justo enfrente de mí! ¡Además si tienes algo, debes decirlo! ¡La gente no somos unos malditos adivinos!

Saruhiko tenía un rostro entre enfadado y sorprendido. ¿Qué estaba diciendo este extraño Misaki? Ya que todo era una farsa, no sería grave hacerle una pregunta. La misma que llevó consigo durante mucho tiempo. Tragó saliva, colocándose nuevamente de pie— ¿Te importo?

El no era ese tipo de persona. No ese tipo que pregunta sobre los sentimientos de otros. Totsuka-san lo sabía cuando perteneció a hombra. Tal vez, Saruhiko nunca sabría como expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente. Pero, Misaki bajaba sus defensas y llegaba hasta su corazón. Leía su alma sin siquiera intentarlo.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Misaki gritó finalmente, llamando la atención de algunas personas. Al instante trató de calmarse, mirando hacia la pared llena de grafiti. —Imbécil —Fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Saruhiko _nuevamente_ no trato de detenerlo. No solo sus golpes quedaban marcados en su cuerpo, sino sus palabras afectaron su mente más que nada.

—Si…—Mencionó, repasando por su mente esa sola palabra. _Sí. Sí._

Claro, en ese entonces era distinto. Este Misaki obviamente debía ser distinto. El de su época definitivamente lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Y en realidad no sabía si esto sería temporal o permanente. Pero revivir todo de la misma forma no era nada tentador. Al menos por el tiempo que estuviera aquí, debía hacer algo de provecho.

Caminó por la ciudad. Era casi igual en aquel entonces. Los paisajes asombrosos y la cantidad de personas cada vez más en aumento, siendo realmente fácil perderse entre todos ellos. Siempre fingiendo que las relaciones se mantendrán iguales. Cuando en verdad es inevitable al final quedarse solo.

Observó un lugar en específico. Donde solían reunirse en aquel entonces y deberían estar ahora mismo. Donde conocieron a Mikoto. Y ahora que lo pensaba…

Mikoto Suoh debía estar vivo en este momento.

Fue inevitable sonreír al menos un poco. No es como si le importase la seguridad de esa persona, pero al momento de su muerte tampoco sintió ningún tipo de felicidad. Era un sentimiento complicado. Pero a fin de cuentas Mikoto _es_ un rey. Al igual que Munakata y Seri, quienes lo aceptaron a pesar de su pasado en Hombra, como dijo la teniente.

Familia… ¿Realmente podía volver a creer en algo como eso?

Pensó que encontraría a Misaki en este sitio, pero aquél lugar estaba vacío. Suspiró molesto, estando a punto de marcharse. Hasta que un sonido en particular le llamó la atención.

—Mikoto, ¿A qué se debe esa mirada? —Kusanagi observó con una sonrisa, pasando sus ojos hacia Saruhiko. —No pareces estar pasándola bien, chico.

Saruhiko se mantuvo en silencio, devolviendo la mirada al Mikoto por unos instantes. Ambos se miraban a los ojos. El rey rojo con una aparente curiosidad, como si tratase de leer cualquier secreto que el joven escondiese. Saruhiko observaba de forma defensiva, casi con respeto pero manteniendo su distancia.

Era interesante como el joven no le temía, e incluso lo desafiaba. Como si este no fuese su primer encuentro. El Rey sonrió, haciendo una señal a los otros para que lo sigan. —Nada, vámonos.

Saruhiko no pudo apartar su mirada a partir de ese momento. Solo hasta que estaban lo suficientemente lejos fue cuando realmente se tranquilizó.

¿Este había sido el momento? Recordaba casi a la perfección todo detalle acerca de Misaki, e incluso lo Misaki desconocía de sí mismo. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que día era exactamente. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de ver un calendario en todo este tiempo. Por lo que este podría ser uno de los muchos paseos de los rojos. Aun no estaba a salvo. Además ¿Dónde estaba Misaki?

Suspiró una vez más, sonriendo de una forma llena de confianza al momento de revisar su PDA. Lo suficientemente lejos como para no encontrarse con los rojos. _Al menos por hoy está a salvo._

Recordando, había ciertas cosas que podía evitar en esos momentos. Podía cambiar las vidas prácticamente de todos aquellos que conocía. —Tsk, no es mi asunto—Contradijo al instante. Realmente no le importaba. No tenía ningún lazo con ellos ni obligaciones en estos momentos. —Aunque…—Claro, Scepter4. No solo necesitaba salir de las calles, sino que también obtener poder. El suficiente para sobrevivir incluso con los hechos que estaban a punto de suceder.

Sin Totsuka Tatara, no habría lágrimas. Sin Mikoto Suoh, no habría lazos rotos. Prácticamente, sin HOMRA no habría dolor. Los reyes solo miran a sus subordinados desde arriba, sin importar las peleas de aquellos súbditos que los rodean. No tenía caso entrometerse con ellos nunca más.

Pero volviendo a lo importante, ahora tenía que encontrar a Misaki.

Por otro lado, Yata se encontraba en la ciudad. Aun con su uniforme de estudiante desordenado y una actitud fuerte. Iba hacia el lugar más apartado de la ciudad. Debía reconocer que cuando algo le molestaba, solía actuar como lo hizo. No podía ser tan calmado como Saru, eso era sencillo de entender.

—No lo entiendo, dice que busque un departamento—Dijo con una hoja entre las manos, llegando a una zona realmente abandonada. Aun tenía su videojuego entre las manos, señal de que había estado jugando en el camino. Realmente no tenía dinero como para ir a otro lugar, o la paciencia para esperar a Saruhiko después de esa discusión. —Este lugar es horrible.

— ¿A qué llamas horrible? —Dijo una voz molesta, uno de los pandilleros que se encontraban en la zona— Espero que tengas dinero si quieres que te disculpemos

— ¡Como si quisiera eso! —Misaki retrocedió, poniéndose en guardia una vez notó más personas llegaban. Esto no se veía bien. Pero no retrocedería ante una pelea.

—Tenemos un valiente—Mencionaba con una sonrisa aquel sujeto—Haremos que se calle entonces.

Eran cuatro personas, que lo rodearon al instante y uno por uno atacaron por diferentes direcciones. Yata esquivaba con una gran velocidad a los sujetos armados solo de cuchillos. Aunque su uniforme sufrió algunos desgarres — ¡Já! ¡Parece que ustedes solo saben hablar!

Dio una gran patada directo al líder de los cuatro, lo que de inmediato intimido a los otros. Se encargaba del resto, golpeándolos como si fuesen nada, con una gran sonrisa llena de confianza en el rostro. Miraron asombrados como un estudiante tenía tanta fuerza, y sobre todo, agallas.

No importaba la expresión que hacía en su rostro, para ellos seguía pareciendo un criminal— ¡Monstruo! —Dijeron por ultimo una vez que todos se alejaron. Haciendo fruncir el ceño a Misaki, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios.

Tachó de la lista el cuarto sitio. Este lugar tampoco le gustaba. Saruhiko era el tipo de persona que no le gustaban los criminales. —Realmente me estoy quedando sin ideas…

—Eso es porque tú no eres bueno pensando—Una voz resonó, poniendo en guardia a Yata al instante. ¿Más enemigos?

—Ah, eres tú. No quiero hablar contigo, Saru—Misaki dijo arrugando la hoja y escondiéndola. — ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Tengo mis métodos—Respondió. En verdad hacía años que había aprendido como localizar a Misaki y que medios serían más rápido que otros. Aunque eso no evitaba que la velocidad afectara en el hecho de encontrarse o no. Eso era lo que usualmente fallaba en sus planes. Sin embargo en esta ocasión funcionó a la perfección.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Saruhiko se acercó tomando a Misaki del brazo, observando su estado actual. — ¿Quién te hizo esto? —Su uniforme estaba realmente desgarrado. Heridas que no fueron causadas por él. —Llegue tarde de nuevo…

— ¿De nuevo? —Misaki miró con duda, le quitó su brazo y continuó—Siempre estoy en peleas, no sé por qué te sorprende.

—Pedirle a Misaki que cambie su agresividad sería inútil—Saruhiko habló, con un tono algo infantil, mirando hacia arriba y exagerando los gestos.

— ¡C-Cállate! —Dijo mirando hacia otra dirección—Por cierto, hay cuatro lugares que… en los que no podemos estar.

— ¿De qué hablas…?—Miró dudoso un momento, hasta que vio una hoja entre sus manos. La tomó y observo como Misaki había tachado cuatro lugares, de una lista de siete. Así que esto es lo que había hecho todo este tiempo. A pesar de su pelea, Misaki todavía buscaba un modo de ayudar.

Saruhiko sonrió, genuinamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo —No recuerdo que así hubieran sido las cosas. ¿Esto es un sueño? —Respondió algo melancólico, mirando hacia otra dirección, negándose a mostrar este rostro a cualquier persona. Incluso a Misaki.

—Estás raro, ahora soy yo quien se pregunta si eres Saruhiko—Misaki dijo, observando dudoso la espalda del otro joven. — ¿Saru?

Pero en lugar de respuesta, obtuvo un fuerte agarre por parte del otro. Misaki ahora estaba contra la pared, siendo levantado apenas unos centímetros del suelo. Estaba preparado para golpear nuevamente a Fushimi, pero esta vez, el mayor esquivó el golpe, tomando sus brazos con fuerza.

—Yo soy quien está confundido—Saruhiko miró con cierto rencor en sus ojos—En un segundo estaba deseando todo tu odio, quería quemarte y lastimarte. Quería odiarte tanto como tú a mí. Pero, justo ahora sonríes y eres amable, y me confundes—Mencionó, aumentando la presión contra la pared.

Sin dar oportunidad al otro de reaccionar, roba un beso de sus labios, uno realmente profundo y posesivo, simbolizando todo el tiempo que se estuvo reprimiendo, demandante.

Pasaron los segundos lentamente, hasta que Yata finalmente pudo separarlo, tomando aire. Saruhiko lo colocó de nuevo en el suelo, soltando sus manos — Ah… ¡Pervertido! —Miró completamente rojo sin que se tratase de una chica. — ¡Es oficial, estás completamente loco!

—Tsk, a quien llamas pervertido—Saruhiko respondió ofendido. Cargar cloroformo consigo todo el tiempo no cuenta. Saber todo sobre Misaki y acosarlo tampoco contaba. ¿Verdad? —Además respondiste el beso

— ¡N-No lo hice! —Dice completamente rojo, mirando hacia todos lados. —Bien, ¿Ahora qué? Eso fue muy raro.

—El plan se mantiene—Saruhiko respondió apenas la pregunta fue hecha—Busquemos un departamento y salgamos de esto juntos.

— ¡Y-Ya no me das confianza! ¡No soy raro, sabes! —Misaki dijo, observando si alguien podría escucharlo. —Pero sigues siendo Saruhiko, eso creo.

—Tal vez no—Contesto aquel otro. —Ya no soy el Saruhiko que conociste.

Misaki miro sorprendido. Extrañado incluso. — ¿De que estas…?—Pero se detuvo, en realidad no quería empezar algo que podía terminar como lo hizo horas atrás—Bueno, al menos vamos a comer a algún lado, se está haciendo tarde

El otro joven solo sonrió. Misaki comenzó a caminar. Saruhiko dudo por unos instantes, hasta que el otro tan solo con una mirada, de alguna forma pudo expresar pedirle que lo siguiera. No fueron necesarias las palabras. En su relación, nunca lo fueron.

Saruhiko pensó los acontecimientos actuales. Tanto el encuentro con Mikoto y los demás miembros de Hombra. Lo interesante es que todos y cada uno de ellos estaban vivos y bien por el momento. En su pequeño mundo, eran una familia. Una de la que quizás esta vez el podría librarse.

Pero si eso significaba que los hechos volviesen a ocurrir de la misma forma que lo hicieron, ¿Realmente debía actuar de modo egoísta? Por supuesto, no podría importarle menos la seguridad de los integrantes de HOMRA, pero no los odiaba del todo. Solo con alejar a Misaki era suficiente. Tampoco tenía un interés por matar a nadie, aunque fuese indirectamente.

Totsuka Tatara, fue quien tenía la sonrisa más amable de todas entre los miembros del grupo. Saruhiko recordó viejos tiempos cuando solían jugar Shogi. Era el único con el que hablaba, aunque fuese porque el otro era realmente insistente, incluso tomando la confianza para decirle "Saru-kun". No, realmente fue el único que parecía no pertenecer al clan rojo, y sin embargo siempre fue amable y feliz.

Bien, si evitaba la muerte de Totsuka, entonces evitaría una serie de hechos futuros. Primero, tendría que lidiar con el hecho de no poder localizar al nuevo rey plateado. Ya que Isana Yashiro fue el principal sospechoso del asesinato de Totsuka, entonces sería volver más complicadas las cosas. El simple hecho de que Misaki no estuviese en HOMRA podía cambiar donde estarían las personas y las situaciones. El incidente del cráter, las muertes, la fuerza y estrategia de los bandos incluso.

Muchos factores a considerar. De vez en cuando le parecía molesta su inteligencia y el razonamiento. Pensar demasiado las cosas lo hacía sentir responsable. Misaki debía tenerlo fácil, no pensaba mucho. Saruhiko volteo su vista, viendo como el más pequeño no decía una sola palabra. Mantenía las manos en los bolsillos y caminando como si no hubiera pasado nada. Observo como su uniforme seguía rasgado, realmente tendría que encargarse de sus heridas.

_No tengo opción. Evitare la muerte de Totsuka Tatara, conseguiré el suficiente dinero para el departamento y mantendré a Misaki alejado de los rojos uniéndome a Scepter 4. Con ese salario debe ser suficiente para mantenernos a ambos. Incluso si él quiere ayudar no estaría mal. Por supuesto que supervisare los lugares que visita y que es menos riesgoso para encontrarse con algún rey o strain._

Saruhiko sonrió apenas visiblemente. No recordaba la última vez que le interesaba algo o tenía un propósito. En realidad el futuro es algo que jamás le intereso pensar. Pero en este momento no podía detenerse. Y más conociendo cada hecho futuro en su pequeña historia. Además, hasta que llegara el momento crítico, tendría todo el tiempo para divertirse durante un par de años como no pudo en aquel entonces. Su carácter por supuesto ya era de por si sospechoso, sin embargo es algo a que acostumbraría a Misaki poco a poco.

— No hay manera en que un héroe venga a salvarnos. —Misaki hablo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, insistiendo con más fuerza, observando hacia un restaurante, donde había personas y familias juntas.

—Tsk, ahí venden vegetales—Saruhiko miro aburrido. —Además los héroes no existen.

— ¡Lo sé! —Yata observo, siguiendo su camino— Sabes que pienso igual, no tienes que recordármelo. ¡Y en cuanto a los vegetales, de todas formas siempre los como por ti!

—Tal vez. Pero si no tomas la suficiente leche, de todas formas te quedaras enano, Misaki~ —Saruhiko dijo burlándose, mientras las luces comenzaban a encenderse y la luna iluminaba su camino.

— ¡Ja! ¡Cuando sea más alto que tú deberás pedirme disculpas! —Misaki miro con una sonrisa de lado, orgulloso y seguro de sus palabras.

— ¿Que tal una apuesta? —Saruhiko sonrió mirándolo a los ojos—Si en un par de años eres más alto que yo, te comprare cada videojuego que desees.

— ¡Ja! Parece que quieres perder tu dinero—Misaki contesto— ¡Bueno! ¿Y tú que ganas?

—No lo sé—Saruhiko sonrió

— ¡Vamos! ¡Pide algo! —Misaki insistió. El tenía una gran moral y no iba a provecharse aunque en su opinión ya tuviese el reto ganado.

—Mh, déjame pensarlo un poco—Saruhiko considero—Pasaran un par de años antes de comprobarlo. Así que no es urgente que sepas lo que quiero.

— ¡Como sea! ¡Mañana tenemos examen, y nos la pasamos todo el día dando vueltas por la ciudad! —Mas que reclamación, Yata exclamo con preocupación.

—Regresa al viejo apartamento, mientras nadie te vea entrar ahí no tendrían por qué molestarte… Aún tengo algunas cosas que hacer. —Saruhiko observo serio. Realmente, no le gustaba llamarle departamento a ese lugar. Además, era denigrante tener que entrar a escondidas en el.

— ¿Ha? ¿Vas a seguir vagueando por ahí? —Misaki dudo—Como sea, ¡Tu sabes lo que haces, Saruhiko! Solo no llegues tarde, aun tenemos que estudiar.

—Hm—Dijo con una sonrisa—Hecho. —Respondió, mirando aparentemente aburrido. Sin embargo en su rostro se formo una sonrisa. Una genuina sonrisa, que Yata al instante devolvió, brillando fugazmente solo como el pelirrojo sabia hacerlo.

Esta vez, iba a mantener su sonrisa. Iba a pertenecer solo a Saruhiko. Y a su vez, Fushimi estaba de acuerdo en volver a ser de Misaki.

Una vez que Misaki se fue por su propio rumbo, Saruhiko suspiro, aliviado.

Tomo entre sus manos un artefacto que se había convertido en su herramienta principal desde hace mucho tiempo. Tanto en Scepter4 e Incluso durante el tiempo que estuvo en HOMRA le fue útil para realizar unas cuentas misiones.

El PDA ahora sería su mejor herramienta más que nunca. Su principal problema al separarse de Misaki, era el miedo a no saber si estaba en problemas. Fue por eso que cambio algo en particular sin que el otro joven se diera cuenta, al momento de tomarlo de la camisa cuando recibió el golpe. Añadió a su videojuego un tipo de _chip localizador_.

Era algo extremista, tal vez. Pero no le importaba. Si Misaki no se daría cuenta, entonces estaba bien. Si podía estar seguro de que Misaki estaba a salvo –y lejos del clan rojo- entonces sus planes serian más sencillos. Salvar a Totsuka Tatara era algo que no tenía planeado. Y terminar de alguna forma en esta época, mucho menos.

—Tsk…— Había dejado de importarle la lógica de esta situación. Si esto era obra del rey negro o no, era algo que ignoraba por completo. En realidad, lo estaba disfrutando. Tendría que averiguar cómo termino ahí más adelante, pero por ahora quería volver a pasar esos días tranquilos con Misaki, y extenderlos más tiempo. _Para siempre._ Pensaba, entrecerrando sus ojos. Preguntándose si algo como eso sería posible.

Mantuvo la lista de opciones consigo todo ese tiempo. Observándola detenidamente y recordando cada uno de esos lugares. Eran los sitios más económicos de la ciudad, o los peores. El lugar donde vivían era incluso más barato que esos. Se sentía mal de que en su época, Misaki continuaba viviendo ahí, mientras él se encontraba en la mansión de Scepter 4.

Rompió la hoja varios en cortes pequeños.

En Scepter4 ofrecen alojamiento a quienes pertenecen a esa organización. Podría convencerlos de dejar a vivir a Misaki consigo. Solucionado el problema de vivir en las calles, entonces no habría más 'Mikoto-san' 'Mikoto-san'. Con el chip rastreador era solo una garantía extra. A fin de cuentas Misaki llevaba su videojuego a todas partes. Y por último, entrando a Scepter 4, podría conseguir el suficiente poder para proteger a Misaki.

Perfecto. El plan estaba por fin completo. Saruhiko sonriendo, revisó una vez más su PDA, confirmando que funcionara. Al parecer Misaki ya había regresado a _casa_. Entonces la búsqueda por hoy se había terminado. Realmente, estaba cansado. Ahora también Tenía que preocuparse por la seguridad de HOMRA, aunque nunca se sintió muy apegado a ellos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando fue tomado por el hombro. Cosa que fue completamente una sorpresa. Una cálida sonrisa fue lo primero que distinguió. Se mantuvo callado, mirando sorprendido. —Oye…esto podría sonar extraño, pero me pareces familiar. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Fushimi…Saruhiko—Miro estático, e incluso nervioso. Verlo nuevamente, cuando le dijeron 'está muerto' era realmente extraño. Sin embargo, desvió la mirada hacia otra dirección. Era felicidad, o incluso melancolía.

El otro joven retrocedió, aun sonriendo—Me gustaría hablar contigo. Mi nombre es Totsuka, Totsuka Tatara—Aclaro. Tenía muchas preguntas, y la noche aún era joven.

* * *

¡Finalmente! Yo los desafío a encontrar cuantas veces dije HOMRA en este capítulo. O a dejar un Review, si lo prefieren. XD

Gracias por la aceptación que tuvo el primer capítulo siendo solo la introducción. Esta será la prioridad en mis actualizaciones, así que pueden esperar cada semana una nueva actualización. Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima.


End file.
